Divergent-Lorin's Story
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: The world of Divergent from the view of a 16 year old Amity! Check out the other half (Zahlia's Story) by: DivergentLover511!
1. Chapter 1

My Life in Divergent (Lorin Parks)

Short Summary of Aptitude Test: Received Amity, Abnegation and Dauntless as a result. I am Divergent. Well, as you can see it was a problem, since I live in Dauntless. My best friend, Zahlia Grey and I walk by the Pit, and taking a long look, because it may be the last time we see each other again.

My oldest brother, Bill transferred to Candor many years ago, we don't know what happened to him. My older sister transferred to Abnegation one year ago, and she made it and I have seen her. My parents are factionless now, because they couldn't jump off the trains anymore.

We reach the trains and jump inside, by ourselves; and I think to myself, Zahlia might be Divergent too. Many who are born into Dauntless don't leave it, same with Abnegation. When we jump off, she pulls me to the side and asks me "I know you think I am Divergent, and I think you are Divergent, I think we should both tell each other our factions."

"Yes, I think that would be okay." I say but remembering Natalie Prior's words.

"My Divergence was as follows, Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation." She says looking at her shoes.

"Mine was Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity." I say to her.

"This may be the last time we see each other again." She says.

"True, which one do you think you're going to pick?" I ask?

"Erudite, but leaving home just seems like I'm stepping out of line somehow? What do you think you're going to do?" She asks?

"Abnegation, or maybe Amity. Not Dauntless, I will not live through that pain." I say.

"I'm going to miss you." She says quietly.

"I'm going to miss you too, Zahlia." I whisper.

"I don't want to, but at the same time it feels like I want to you know?" She whispers while entering the door, and sitting in the first rows of the Dauntless, and I sit next to her. From across the room, an Abnegation girl stares at us, and we quietly look away. Before I left, I had a last act of defiance against Dauntless, I got a tattoo of the Amity symbol on my shoulder, and Abnegation on the other.

Next to the Abnegation sit the Amity. Their cheery smiles, and joyous laughter feel like their calling me to them, wanting me to be one of them. I make up my mind then, and I whisper into Zalia's ear "Amity."

"Grey, Zahlia!" Marcus Eaton shouts, and Zahlia goes forward. She takes a long last look at me and I hold a thumbs up. She walks in between the water and the lit coals. She lets the blood fall into the water. "ERUDITE!" Marcus shouts coldly! I watch as she makes her way across the room to sit with the blue clothed monsters.

"Danielle Pohler!" Marcus Eaton calls, and an Amity girl comes forth. She chooses Amity, and then they call "Parks, Lorin!"

I walk forward, and see the five bowls, on one side it's Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, then Amity and Candor. I stand between the three, Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity. Zahlia looks at me from the Erudite, and the Dauntless give me pointed looks. The Abnegation gaze at me with hope. The Amity smile at me. The choice is clear.

My blood falls into the earth of the Amity. The cheers rise from the Amity faction, and cold hisses from the Dauntless, marking the Amity their enemy. I look at Zahlia with horror one last time, and she gives me a reassuring smile. "Prior,Caleb!" Marcus Eaton calls hushing the crowd.

An Abnegation boy walks forth, and swiftly puts his blood in the Erudite bowl. The Erudite applaud, and the Abnegation mutter, glancing at the Erudite, the faction that has become their enemy. "Prior, Beatrice!" Marcus says threateningly. The Abnegation girl we saw earlier that was staring at us walks forth. She looks between the Abnegation and Dauntless bowls. She isn't is she? Her blood sizzles on the coals. Yells escape the Dauntless and they congratulate their new member to her death.

A girl sits next to me, Danielle Pohler I recognize, and a boy on my right, a transfer, from Abnegation. Robert Black. "Black, Susan!" Marcus calls! A short, blonde haired Abnegation girl walks forward. She looks at the Abnegation bowl, and the Amity one. Her blood falls on the stones.

**Footnote: Check out Zahlia's Edition by: DivergentLover511!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome everyone, to the Amity acceptance ceremony!" Johanna Reyes says. "We would like to thank the Abnegation for helping us during harvest, and the new transfers and members of Amity!"

"Our first person in the acceptance ceremony is Danielle Pohler, Amity-born." Johanna announces. My friend walks forward, and calls out "Harvester!" I knew she would. I smile and I hear "Robert Black, Abnegation born Amity." Johanna says. "Ambassador to the factions." He says and I smile again I knew he would choose that.

"Lorin Parks, Dauntless-born Amity." Johanna says as I walk toward the sign. I think for a moment but the choice is clear… "Advisor to the representative." I say and shoot Johanna a smile. She smiles back and addresses the next person.

Harvester. Haircutter. Artist. Writer. The list goes on, and so do the Amity. Sirens blare outside, and the Amity introduction ceremony is disrupted. Blue coats swarm around, Erudite. Amity rush toward the doors, to see what's wrong. It's a human shield I realize, they want to keep us in, not to help someone. I wonder who it is. Candor? Dauntless? Abnegation? The Factionless?

Johanna pulls me to the side and a screen rises from a room in which she is hiding me in. "This is the map of the city, which we monitor all the factions in. It's one of our biggest secrets. See the red? That's us, the Amity. See the blue? That's Erudite. Grey, Abnegation, Black, Dauntless, White Candor. Brown is the Factionless if that's what you're wondering." She says.

I look and see a big black cloud heading toward the grey. I gasp, the Abnegation. "They're heading for the Abnegation. That can only mean one thing, mind control, or force against the Abnegation." Johanna remarks. I notice the other factions. Cowering in their homes. The Candor who could have influence in this, is sitting in homes watching TV! We, I realize are almost doing no better.

The Amity are going to be swept away in a war. The blue is a really thin line, so I think we could slip a couple through. One tiny blue dot walks toward the door, a rogue Erudite. I race out of the room, leaving Johanna. An Erudite, seventeen at the most walks through the door.

"My name is Cara." She announces. "If any of you wish to aid the Abnegation, I have stunners you can use to get past the Erudite guards."

Johanna proclaims that anyone who wishes will be welcomed back, if they are alive.

The people who end up going are me, Robert, Danielle and an older Amity woman. We grab stunners before we leave, and stun our way through a thin line in the Erudite. I can't help but think of Zahlia. As I see a young Erudite fall, I stifle a gasp.

The Amity woman, Rose, leads us, followed by me, and Danielle, then Robert trailing us. Danielle and Robert weren't prepared for this kind of work before, coming from Amity and Abnegation. We cross into Candor boundaries on our way to Abnegation. We are halted by them

**Footnote: This is one month after the first chapter. Check out Zahlia's Story at DivergentLover511!**


	3. Chapter 3

They see our red and yellow t-shirts and jeans and look distastefully at us. We look back with what the Amity call dislike. The Dauntless would call it hate. They let us by without further hesitation. Amity has taught me many things. Like how to yield when others don't, how to be kind when others aren't, and how to keep the peace.

We keep moving, almost to Abnegation headquarters now, and the Dauntless are gunning down Abnegation. If no one does anything, there won't be any Abnegation left. We hurriedly watch as a couple Divergent Dauntless rebels shoot back and go into a building. We move silently, and look by the building. I see Zahlia. "Zahlia! What are you doing here?!" I says.

She pulls herself out of my arms, and say, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help the Abnegation," I says.

"Same here," Zahlia says.

"I should've known," I say, smiling.

She smiles at me.

"Come on, there are some Abnegation in here," I say.

I lead Lorin and the other Amity into the building and down the stairs.

"Who are you?" asks Beatrice.

"I'm Zahlia Grey," Zahlia say.

"And I'm Lorin Parks, and we're here to help you," Lorin says.

She turns to the Abnegation, "I need some help to get into Dauntless headquarters and stop the simulation," she says.

"We could go," I say, looking at Lorin, "we know the Dauntless compound."

"I have to take the other Abnegation to the Amity compound." Lorin says.

"Then I can go," I say.

"Goodbye, Zahlia." I say looking at the floor, knowing well that the both of us may not survive. The Amity trail behind me as the Abnegation fretfully put themselves between two Amity. The Amity smile and talk as we go to the Amity headquarters. I hear one say "We'll get you all fixed up, with makeup and nail polish!"

We arrive at Amity, and the Erudite have dispersed and are nowhere in sight. "Thank you, Lorin, we are forever in your debt." An Abnegation woman says as I lead them inside holding the door open. "Lorin!" Johanna cries and says hi to each of the Abnegation. "Please tell me you are not going back out there, we don't need evidence for the Erudite that we mixed in!" She says urgently.

"I am heading to Dauntless, to help my friend." I say.

"There are Amity there?" She asks?

"No, my old Dauntless friend, she transferred to Erudite." I say setting my jaw.

"Okay, I guess I can't stop you, but be careful, we don't want Amity blood spilt." Johanna says genuinely worried.

I run out of Amity, and turn at the Choosing Ceremony center, and see a train going by. As I used to, I run toward the train, and punch the button to get inside, and I realize that I used to get into this bus in black. Now I am inside in Amity red and yellow. I lean on the door, and slide to the ground.

I see the Dauntless compound, and I think that this may be the very last time. I get ready to run and I jump and land on my feet, for the first time. I jump straight down and into the net. I run into the control room, and see Zahlia, Tris, and Tobias standing inside. "You are all going to follow me." I say.

"To where?" Tris asks?  
>"To Amity." I say blankly.<p>

I lead the way out of Dauntless, and see another person, crouched, it's Peter, a Candor born Dauntless.

"Good, I want to get out of this place." Zahlia says.

"I can't believe what they did to Abnegation." I say as we get on the train.

"Yeah, me either." Zahlia agrees.

And we walk toward the Amity, smiling for the first time in a long time.

**Footnote: Check out Zahlia's Edition at DivergentLover511! It's probably longer than mine!**


End file.
